


Pick-up Lines // Part 1 & 2

by Kateryn_Novak7



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Super random fic I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateryn_Novak7/pseuds/Kateryn_Novak7
Summary: Basically what the title says.





	Pick-up Lines // Part 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fellow Tumblr respondents' suggestions, I've decided to publish random short stories that have been rotting in my laptop since last year.  
> It is a super short fic, but there WILL be continuation to each parts.  
> I hope you guys enjoy reading my random short ideas! 
> 
> (Sorry for grammer mistakes.)

"Bakugou!"

 

Bakugou groaned and looked at the time directly above the black board. 8.26am _._

 

_Great. What an awesome morning indeed._

The red head was grinning gleefully and taking huge strides towards his best friend. On his arm, he held a book clearly labelled _, "fuck science"._

 

"What."

 

"Are you free after class?"

 

"No, not really."

 

"Aw, c'mon! I know your schedule from the back of my head. You're always free on the Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. In case you've forgotten, today is a Tuesday. Also, you'd head to the supermarket on Monday to stock up on ingredients for cooking, and-"

 

" _What the fuck hair-for-brains._ "

 

"What," he whined, "I thought it was normal for best friends to know all these information." Noticing the disgusted look on Bakugou's face, Kirishima whispered. "Erm, no?"

 

Bakugou sighed and scratched his head. "What do you need me for?"

 

"I just thought you could teach me Chemistry!" Kirishima exclaimed excitedly while shoving the science book he held into Bakugou's face.

 

Said victim slapped the book away, glaring directly into Kirishima's eyes. "Why the fuck should I-"

 

_Wait a second._

 

Noticing the way Kirishima kept smiling, and seemed to be on the verge of giggling, something clicked in his mind.

 

"Oh?" he quirked his lips, "Because we have got great chemistry?"

 

It was hilarious and amusing looking at Kirishima's expression morphing from happiness to disappointment.

 

"Urgh, get lost. I hate you."

 

Bakugou lost it and turned away to laugh silently.

 

"You killed the fun." his best friend pouted.

 

"You're predictable."

 

✨✨✨

 

Kirishima Eijirou nudged his best friend's shoulder and whispered, "Katsu-chan, we should go out some day."

 

"You wanna fucking go, shitty hair?" One of his hands was clenched, holding back the explosion. 

 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

 

Bakugou raised his eyebrows. "And?"

 

"What?"

 

"I was expecting a catch phra-"

 

"Oh! 'Cause my mom told me to follow my dreams...?" Kirishima ended his sentence with a slight pitch. Then he groaned. "Shit, I completely forgot about it. That was a bad one."

 

"Yeah that was really bad." his best friend agreed.

 

"You weren't supposed to agree!" he harrumphed.

 

"Fuck you." Bakugou spat. "Are you gonna continue this shit the next day? 'Cause if you did, I'd beat the daylight out of you." he continued.

 

"Sure am!"

 

_A masochist, indeed._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again for possible mistakes found in the fanfiction! Please comment or give me a thumbs up (sounds like I'm on YouTube...)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic, looks forward to the continuations around next week or so. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - http://introvertedaces.tumblr.com/  
> Story is also posted on my Tumblr page, please do help to reblog it :)  
> Part 1 & 2 are posted separately on Tumblr though. Figured it seemed too short on AO3.


End file.
